One Night With Her
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Malam yang dingin itu berubah menjadi malam yang hangat. Suka tidak suka, Toushiro tahu kalau dirinya akan segera tertarik setelah melalui satu malam dengan Hiyori. RnR minna?


**One Night With Her © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, typo?**

**Summary : Malam yang dingin itu berubah menjadi malam yang hangat. Suka tidak suka, Toushiro tahu kalau dirinya akan segera tertarik setelah melalui satu malam dengan Hiyori. RnR minna?**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Note : fanart is not mine!**

* * *

Malam semakin dingin ketika seorang _shinigami_ ber_haori_ lambing angka sepuluh termenung di atap rumah Ichigo Kurosaki. Jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu siapa _shinigami_ itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Dinginnya malam di bulan Januari itu seperti tidak Toushiro rasakan, karena saat ini pikirannya tidak berada di Karakura, melainkan di Soul Society. Pikirannya berpusat pada sang sahabat, letnan divisi lima, Momo Hinamori.

Bukan, Toushiro bukannya menyukai Hinamori. Ia hanya menyukai Hinamori sebagaimana seorang adik terhadap kakak sekaligus sahabatnya. Toh, Hinamori juga sudah menemukan pasangannya, letnan divisi tiga, Izuru Kira.

Ia memang tidak menyukai Hinamori sebagai seorang pria kepada wanita, tapi saat ini Toushiro seperti sedang dilanda rasa cemburu. Bagaimana tidak, Hinamori yang biasanya selalu membagi segala sesuatu padanya, sekarang mulai jarang melakukan itu. Saat ini Hinamori selalu berada di sisi Kira.

Toushiro merasa… Dia sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi oleh sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

Kapten divisi sepuluh ini sudah akan memulai keluh kesahnya apabila dirinya tidak melihat sesosok mencurigakan di depan rumah Kurosaki. Sosok yang sepertinya perempuan itu berambut pirang pucat, dikucir dua, dan bertubuh -agak- lumayan tinggi.

"Siapa itu?" Toushiro sudah memegang Hyourinmaru di tangan kanannya. Kendati demikian ia seperti mengenal pemilik _reiatsu_ orang ini.

"Ah! Kau kapten pendek nan mesum waktu itu!" teriak sosok tersebut, dan Toushiro mendengus begitu dilihatnya Hiyori Sarugaki berdiri di halam rumah Kurosaki sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya, jari-jari itu menunjuk Toushiro yang berdiri diatas atap.

"Siapa yang kau maksud kapten pendek nan mesum, hah?!" seru Toushiro kesal.

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh!"

"Bodoh? Kau bahkan memiliki tinggi yang sama denganku, jadi kau yang bodoh karena kau juga mengatai dirimu sendiri!"

"Ya ya ya, setidaknya aku tidak mesum sepertimu, _cosplayer _yang ber_cosplay_ menjadi kapten" Hiyori memandang kiri kanan seolah dia sedang mencari pemilik suara yang satu lagi.

"Sejak saat itu kau selalu berbicara dengan kata 'mesum', aku curiga kalau kau mengataiku dengan kata itu karena kau sendiri bersifat mesum" balas Toushiro, membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Cih! Dasar mesum pendek!"

"Kau sendiri juga pendek!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pertengkaran Toushiro Hitsugaya melawan Hiyori Sarugaki baru terhenti ketika seseorang melempar piring dari dalam rumah, sepuluh menit setelah pertengkaran itu dimulai. Toushiro tidak tahu siapa yang melempar piring malang itu, tapi yang dia duga adalah mantan kaptennya, Kurosaki Isshin.

"Cih! Gara-gara kau piring tadi terlempar!" gerutu Hiyori seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Toushiro yang sudah lebih dulu duduk.

"Masa bodoh dengan piring itu, dan siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di sini?" Toushiro tidak terima jika malam sunyi yang jarang dia nikmati (karena Matsumoto) ini terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang yang lebih berisik dari letnannya.

Hiyori kesal. "Terserah aku ingin duduk dimana, toh ini bukan rumahmu!" balas Hiyori. Toushiro mengalihkan pandangan. Melawan mantan letnan divisi dua belas ini sama saja dengan membuat tenaga berkurang, kesehatan menurun, munculnya keriput tanda tua, dan hal lainnya.

Cukup, abaikan pengandaian aneh Toushiro tadi.

"Jadi.. Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Hiyori. Toushiro melirik si gadis temperamental. "Bukan urusanmu" jawab Toushiro.

Hiyori terpana. Toushiro bersiap menutup telinganya, karena…

"APA?! Beginikah reaksimu? Kapten jaman sekarang memang sombong! Padahal kemampuannya tidak terlalu jauh dariku, tapi sudah berani berkata kurang ajar! Walaupun kau seorang kapten tapi saat jamanku kau hanyalah seorang perwira tiga! Hormati pendahulumu! Gotei 13 pasti hancur kalau ada kapten sombong nan pendek sepertimu!" Hiyori berteriak tanpa spasi.

Yang diteriaki tadi nyaris ikut berteriak mendengar Hiyori. Untung saja Toushiro masih bisa menahan dirinya. Walaupun tadi ada satu kata keramat yang Hiyori ucapkan, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak memedulikannya.

"Baik, baik. Lebih baik kau jangan berteriak lagi, bisa-bisa Kurosaki melempari kita dengan kompor, bukan dengan piring lagi. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya kapan aku pulang?" Toushiro penasaran.

"Yah, bukan hal yang penting juga, sih" Hiyori tidur-tiduran di atap rumah. Toushiro, yang entah tersihir atau apa, tanpa diduga ikut berbaring di samping Hiyori dengan gaya khasnya. Tangan dijadikan bantal, kaki satu ditekuk dan satunya lagi naik ke kaki yang ditekuk tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin menitipkan kue untuk si bodoh Shinji, karena ketika kutelepon kemarin dia terdengar seperti orang sakit. Kalaupun Shinji tidak sakit, mungkin dia bisa menjadikan kue ini sebagai cemilan" sambung Hiyori.

Toushiro mengiyakan seadanya. Dipikirnya Hiyori adalah tipe yang tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya, ternyata perkiraannya salah. Justru dibalik sifat keras kepala dan temperamentalnya, seorang Hiyori Sarugaki memiliki sifat perhatian yang luar biasa.

Sifat perhatian Hiyori mirip dengan Hinamori.

"Ya, aku bisa mengantarnya ke Hirako saat aku kembali nanti. Sayangnya aku baru bisa kembali besok, karena adik Kurosaki yang seperti laki-laki itu memintaku untuk membantunya menang di pertandingan besok" ujar Toushiro.

"Aaa, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu makan saja kue ini, aku takut kalau kubawa pulang, kue ini habis dimakan anggota Vizard yang lain. Untuk Shinji, kubuat ulang saja besok" sahut Hiyori. Gadis itu meletakkan bungkusan kuenya di samping Toushiro dan berdiri dari posisi tidurnya.

"Buat? Kau bisa membuat kue? Hebat!" Toushiro menatap Hiyori dan si kue bergantian. 'Fakta yang mengejutkan' batin Toushiro.

"Tentu saja aku bisa membuat kue, bodoh!" seru Hiyori. Rasa kesalnya yang sudah reda tadi kembali muncul saat mendengar pertanyaan Toushiro yang terkesan meremehkan dirinya.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan rasanya?"

"Enak, kok! Coba saja!"

Sebenarnya Toushiro tidak berminat untuk memakan kue buatan Hiyori tadi. Tapi rasa penasarannya pada kemampuan memasak si gadis kuncir dua itu membuatnya mengambil potongan kue kering yang tidak terlalu banyak.

Baru memasukkan kue ke dalam mulut sudah membuat Toushiro terkejut. "Enak! Bagaimana mungkin kue buatanmu bisa seenak ini?" Toushiro tidak percaya dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Sarugaki Hiyori memang hebat!" Hiyori menepuk dada beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kemampuanmu di bidang lain hebat, tapi untuk yang ini… Lumayanlah" puji Toushiro setelah memikirkan kalimat itu beberapa saat. Ia hanya tidak ingin Hiyori semakin sombong saat dipuji.

"Hoo, ternyata bisa juga kau memuji orang. Ternyata sombongmu sudah berkurang setelah memakan kue buatanku itu. Hahaha!" setelah berkata seperti itu Hiyori tertawa, membuat Toushiro menyesal telah memuji pemilik Kubikiri Orochi itu.

"Nah, sudah dulu ya! Aku mau pu-" ucapan Hiyori terhenti. Matanya tertuju pada tangan Toushiro yang memegang tangannya, menahannya pergi.

"Kau tidak ada kerjaan di sana, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol?" tawar Toushiro.

Hiyori terdiam, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Boleh saja kalau kau mau, asal jangan protes kalau aku berteriak padamu, Hitsugaya!" seru Hiyori.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Toushiro maupun Hiyori.

"Oh ya, Hitsugaya. Tadi kau terlihat seperti orang patah hati, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hiyori.

"Yah, begitulah. Disebut patah hati tidak juga, karena kami hanya sahabat, dan kuanggap seperti itu. Hanya saja sekarang dia sudah menemukan pasangannya, dan aku rasa dia semakin menjauh dariku. Dia seperti kakak perempuanku, makanya aku merasa sedikit…" Toushiro kebingungan mencari kata yang pas.

"Diabaikan?" dan Hiyori menyodorkan kata yang tepat.

Toushiro menoleh, mata emeraldnya bertemu mata coklat Hiyori. "Aku juga merasa seperti itu… Shinji memang terkadang masih meneleponku, tapi aku rasa si bodoh itu mulai tertarik dengan salah satu _shinigami_ di Soul Society. Entahlah, yang kutahu dia menjadi jarang berkomunikasi dengan kami" cerita Hiyori.

"Rasanya tidak enak, bukan? Menjadi yang kedua setelah sebelumnya selalu yang pertama?"

"Kau ingin merebut gadis itu dari tangan pacarnya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Sarugaki… Dia itu seperti kakak perempuanku, tahu"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!"

.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki bangun dari tidurnya sekitar jam tujuh pagi. Semalam saat dia tidur, Ichigo seperti mendengar suara-suara aneh diluar dan diatas rumahnya, serta ada suara lemparan barang.

Walaupun samar, tapi Ichigo yakin yang dia dengar semalam itu bukanlah mimpi. Maka agen _shinigami _itu segera naik ke atap rumahnya. Dan terkejutlah dia mendapati dua orang, bukan, dua _shinigami_ yang tertidur dengan pulasnya diatas atap rumahnya.

"Tou-Toushiro dan Hiyori!" bisik Ichigo dengan suara keras. Dan mungkin dalam tidurnya Toushiro merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Ichigo, karenanya kakinya menendang keras tulang kering Ichigo, membuat si rambut jingga terjatuh dari atap rumahnya.

"A-Aku harus memberi tahu Rangiku-san soal ini!"

.

.

.

Toushiro terbangun dari tidurnya saat matahari sudah diatas kepala. Begitu bangun, diliriknya tempat di sampingnya. Kosong. Tapi anehnya, ada dua bungkusan kue yang menggantikan posisi Hiyori.

'Yang satunya untukmu, yang satunya untuk Shinji. Terima kasih. P.S. : Kalau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, aku bisa menjadi pendengar, yah, walaupun mungkin agak berisik. Dan satu lagi, aku mengerti soal yang semalam' surat tanpa nama, tapi Toushiro tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir tipis kapten divisi sepuluh. "Yah, mungkin aku harus lebih sering mengunjungi dunia manusia" gumam Toushiro.

* * *

**Wah… Ini salah satu fic terpendekku di fandom Bleach. Disebut fic bisa nggak sih?-_-**

**Rasanya Toushironya agak sedikit ooc dan cerewet (?) ya disini, sementara Hiyori tampak sedikit lebih menunjukkan kebaikannya.**

**Ini juga fic friendship pertamaku, jadi kalau ada kesalahan, keluhan, saran, kritik, masukan, pujian (?) apapun, silakan tulis di kolom review ^^ Hayi gabakal lemparin piring bagi para reviewers, mungkin hanya membagikan piring gratis haha.**

**Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya, jangan lupa review ya!**


End file.
